Bad Days
by dreamergirl2008
Summary: Rory finds her boyfriend cheating on her the same day she learns Tristan Dugrey is back and going to be her new coworker. Can her life get any worse? ...Yes.
1. Prologue: Just End Already!

_Author's Note: This story actually came to me during a class. It is my first AU and I hope I don't mess it up too much. Let me know if the details get sketchy or you don't understand something. I'll make sure to correct it. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Gilmore Girls._

**Prologue: Just End Already!**

Rory couldn't control the grin as she stared at the morning paper. There it was, for all the world (or at least New York City) to read "By Rory Gilmore." _Her_ byline. On the _front _page. _Above_ the fold. It was too much to keep to herself. She whipped out her Blackberry as she took off towards her boyfriend's office. He may have already seen it, but she deserved having the company of someone else when she celebrated.

"Hello?" her mother's voice asked.

"Hey Mom. Did you get the paper this morning?" Rory tried to sound nonchalant but knew she failed when her mother screamed.

"Rory! Did you get front page? Oh, that is awesome! I can't believe it! Wait, let me find the paper so I can hold it over everybody's heads that my daughter is so amazing." Rustling was heard in the background as Lorelei shifted through the mail. "Here it is! Oh, Rory, I'm taking this to be framed. I'm not even going to read it. I'll just hang it in the inn for everyone to see. I'm so proud of you!"

Rory laughed breathlessly as she dodged between black trench coats and yellow taxis. "Thanks, I'm on my way to Preston's office now to share it with him." She had met Preston at Yale after breaking up with Logan. He was the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. 6'2" with raven black hair and grey eyes, he had the lanky build of a runner. He was charming, witty and pleasurable to hang around. But sometimes Rory found herself wondering if she wasn't missing something with him.

She shook off the melancholy and put a smile on as she stepped off the elevator. Gaudy red wallpaper and gold carpet met her gaze as she walked towards the sleek desk. The tidy receptionist influenced the already heavy suggestion of money and success. The elaborate set-up made Rory sad. Maybe the reason she hadn't committed completely to Preston was the fact that he associated with such distasteful people. Rory considered this as she said good-bye to her mother and faced the woman seated at the desk.

"Is Mr. Grant in today?" Rory asked. Even though she and the receptionist knew each other well outside of the office, appearances had to be kept, or so Preston told her.

"He is. Shall I buzz you in?"

"That's alright, Kelsey, I'll surprise him." Rory smiled at the woman and strode eagerly down the hallway. Preston would probably be proud of her. He had an annoying habit of listing her latest accomplishments to the people he introduced her to, as if that would make up for her lowly profession, one he had made strong arguments against. She rolled her shoulders at the tension that brought her. That was an argument for another time.

As she walked around Preston's secretary's desk, Rory found the blonde missing. Oh, well that figured. The girl was always painting her fingernails or chatting on the phone when Rory came to see Preston. Her absence from her post came as no surprise to her but Rory figured she might as well mention it to Preston. He may not like the fact that his secretary left her desk unmanned for unscheduled periods of time.

Rory opened the door to Preston's office, a determined smile on her face. She would enjoy sharing her good news with him, because he was her boyfriend. And that was that. The smile melted when she took in the scene in front of her.

Preston obviously didn't mind if his secretary took time away from her desk. And going by the expression on his face when he exploded into the blonde's scarlet mouth, he probably encouraged it. Rory felt relief swamp her that she had never taken Preston to her bed.

Preston opened bleary eyes halfway to thank Joie but instead of seeing Joie's face he saw Rory's pale and horrified one. One glance at her eyes proved his suspicion: he couldn't talk himself out of this one. But, being male and possessing a Y-chromosome, he tried anyway.

"Rory, it's not what you think." He babbled as he hurriedly tucked his deflated manhood away. He yanked up his zipper and tried to tuck his shirt in while approaching Rory. Joie simply sat on the floor, unsure of what to do.

"Don't come near me Preston. Just so we're clear, it's over." Rory calmly turned on her heel and headed out the door. Preston ran after her and caught her at the elevator. Kelsey listened avidly as she typed. Aware of her curiosity, Preston kept his voice low. Appearances, after all, Rory thought bitterly. She pushed the call button as Preston spoke.

"Rory, come on. That was one time. I just had to let off some stress." Rory ignored him. "Rory, don't be like that. We have good thing going for us. You can't let something like this get in the way." As she continued to act as if he didn't exist, he further proved his inherent maleness by saying, "If you would have been doing what Joie was all too willing to do, then this would never have happened."

The elevator operator witnessed Rory Gilmore giving Preston Grant a hard slap right before she calmly stepped on. Preston held his cheek and stared at her in shock. Rory glared back.

"Do you honestly believe I'll buy that load of crap from you? You must have left your intelligence in Joie's mouth along with your sperm. I told you I wanted this to be clear. We are over. You can just go to-" Even though the elevator closed on her last livid word, Preston heard it. So did the other twenty people in the law reception area.

_At Rory's work, nearly quitting time…_

Rory typed furiously as she muttered against the discrepancies of men. It was _her_ fault that he couldn't keep his zipper up? _Stupid ape of a man,_ she thought. Wrapping up her report on her assignment, she punched the print button and felt immense satisfaction from the hard contact. The phone on her desk ringing interrupted her fierce satisfaction though.

"Gilmore." She snapped.

"I want you in my office in ten minutes." It was her boss, Gary Carrick, editor of the _New York Chronicle_. Rory rubbed the back of her neck. If he was using his superior tone, she must be in trouble. How could a day that had had such a promising start end so badly, she wondered?

"I'll be there." Rory sighed as she hung up. She picked up her printed article and grabbed her coat too. She would hand Gary her article, listen to his lecture and then declare it a day. She needed Ben & Jerry's to cheer her up.

Five minutes later she knocked on the scratched wooden door of Gary's office. His mumbled "come in" sounded less surly than his earlier phone call and Rory tried to take heart from that. She pushed the door open and studied her boss.

At 47 years old, he was holding up his age pretty well. Dark brown hair shot through with grey at the temples was rumpled from him running his fingers through it all day. His suit, which would have been impeccable at seven this morning, now bore a coffee stain on the dark blue tie and wrinkles reformed the white shirt. However bedraggled his clothing looked, his face was much more so. The wrinkles at the corners of his eyes and mouth, normally underlying his sense of humor, now dragged his face into a weary expression that broke Rory's heart. Admittedly a soft heart, but she hated to see a friend/coworker so beaten.

"Here's my article for tomorrow. What's up? Can I help with something?" Gary just took the article and waved her to a seat. He leaned back in his chair and propped his chin on his fist.

"We have a new reporter coming in from the _New York Times._ He was their international reporter but now he's ours." Rory's breath caught painfully in her chest. Please, anything but this.

"But… I thought we were going for a person from inside the paper for the position."

"We were, but Mr. Temple the C.E.O. said he wanted someone with experience. The reporter he's got coming was even considered for a Pulitzer a few years back." Gary shrugged his shoulders and offered a half-hearted smile. "I'm sorry, Rory, but he's going to be a member of the staff. I tried to get you in but…" another shrug completed the sentence.

The ice cream sitting in her freezer was sounding better and better. Rory was crushed. When she had found out that Gayle Dawson, the current international reporter for the Chronicle was leaving, Rory had immediately applied. After hearing the rumors of an in-house transplant she'd found her hopes growing despite her own warnings against it. What a day, she thought tiredly.

"That's okay, Gary. We'll make do." She smiled. "At least I have the article from today to tide me over. Maybe I can learn some stuff from the new reporter and get his job."

Gary laughed. "That's what I love about you Rory, you don't throw fits." He didn't know of the one she planned to have once she got home. "I appreciate it. Now go on home and take a rest. You deserve it."

Rory was at the door when she turned and asked, "What's the reporter's name?"

Gary didn't look up when he answered, "Tristan Dugrey. Apparently he's old money but still a good writer." He looked up when she squeaked in dismay. "Rory? Are you okay? You look sort of… pale."

Rory just shook her head and walked dazed to the elevator. She didn't even glance at the other passenger when she hit the button for the ground floor before leaning her head against the wall. There was no God so cruel, Rory thought, to have her work with Tristan Dugrey. Her self-pitying thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone staring at her. The other passenger hadn't taken his gaze of her since she'd stepped in.

"Can I help you?" she snapped, hoping the waspish tone would discourage the guy from staring. She only wanted to go home and wallow. It was a great thing she'd been glad her mother had taught her.

"Mary?" She opened her eyes and met the startled blue-eyed gaze of Tristan Dugrey. Apparently there was a God so cruel, but there was no way her day could get any worse.

_Author's Note: Just so you know, Rory is mid-twenties and attended Yale. After the break-up with Logan, she started working for the Chronicle. A little hazy but, there you go. Let me know what you think!_


	2. Frying Pan to Fire

_Author's Note: Thank you to the people who have reviewed already. Please let me know if there are any inconsistencies or other problems you would like me to work out. Thanks and hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Gilmore Girls._

**Frying Pan to Fire**

Rory stared at Tristan and tried to come up with a suitable comment that would restore her dignity. Here she was, tired, mad, crushed and frustrated. He stood there, perfect: his impeccable grey pin-striped suit rested perfectly on his tall frame, his dark gold hair was coiffed perfectly and his expression of surprise was even perfect, confound it. Except now he looked confused.

"Do you work here? Or are you visiting a friend?"

Rory sighed and watched the floors tick by slowly. _Please, hurry and rescue me from this_, she prayed. "Yes, I work here. I'm just leaving for the day."

"Where do you work? There are a lot of offices in this building." His eyes sparked with understanding. "You work at the Chronicle don't you? That's where you got on."

"Yep, that's where I work. What are you doing here?" As if she didn't know.

"I work at the Chronicle now too." Tristan smirked suddenly. He assumed the posture of an arrogant male, certain of his appeal. "Heard I was coming and decided you had to be in my presence didn't you?"

Rory rolled her eyes as she saw they were only two floors away from her destination. "You wish, Dugrey. I've been working at the Chronicle for a while now. Your ego still rivals the Eiffel tower for size."

His smirk stayed on his face. "That's not the only thing that rivals the Eiffel Tower. Want to see?"

The doors opened to ground floor and she walked away without bothering to answer him. Freedom was so close she could taste it…

"Wait, I'll give you a ride home." And the taste turned sour in her stomach. Rory ignored him and tried to wave down a taxi. He stayed beside her and kept talking.

"Come on, I have a car and this way I can show you how I rival the Eiffel Tower." A cab screeched to a halt and she jumped in but his hand got in the way before she could slam the door.

"Have dinner with me tonight." His eyes were twinkling with mischief. Hers were sapphire flames. "Give me your address and I'll pick you up at seven. Sort of a 'welcome to the team' dinner."

"How about you let the lady go, huh?" The cabbie asked irritated. "Look, miss, the meter's running while you talk to your boyfriend here."

Rory stiffened. "He's not my boyfriend." Turning to Tristan her eyes narrowed. "I will not give you my address, we will not have dinner together and you will remove your hand. I have had a bad day and I do not need nor do I want your presence. That is pushing it for my sanity. If it makes you feel any better, you'll see me tomorrow at work, although the thought makes me ill. Now, let me go."

Tristan's eyes had stopped twinkling during her spiel. He stepped back and abruptly turned and headed back into the building. Rory turned to give the cabbie her address and found his eyes on her. "What?"

"That was kind of harsh, miss. He just wanted to take you to dinner." Rory flopped backwards. Could this day get any more bizarre?

"Just take me home." She sighed out her address and stared out the window the entire ride. Ben & Jerry were waiting for her.

_Tristan's POV…_

_Stupid idiot. Why did you have to push her so hard?_ Tristan continued to berate himself mentally as he rode the elevator back up to where his new future waited. _You saw her eyes, you knew she was in pain._ The thought of those beautiful blue eyes filled him with a warmth he hadn't experienced since high school.

High school… Chilton… He leaned against the wall and let the memories flood him. Rory walking away from him after he had teased her. Rory reading. Rory studiously taking notes. Rory laughing with friends. And his sweetest memory of them all: Rory's lips against his as he'd made a dream come true.

"Tristan Dugrey?" He was plunged into the present by the man standing in front of him. He grasped the hand and smiled.

"Yes, and you're Gary Carrick right?"

"Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Mr. Temple has told me a lot about you. My office is right this way." He led him through the maze of cubicles to the desk overflowing with paperwork and motioned for him to sit in the seat Rory had been in only a little while ago. Tristan seated himself and waited for his new boss to get on with it.

"Okay, just so you know, there's going to be some hostility." Tristan blinked. He'd thought the boss was going to warn him of the office rules, give him his desk and an assignment, not to tell him that he already had enemies here. Yeesh, what kind of a place was this?

"Why? I've only just got here." Gary leaned forward and braced himself on his paper cluttered desk.

"Because the staff had assumed Rory Gilmore, an employee here, would get it. She's a big favorite around here, kind of the paper mascot, and there are many who will resent her not getting this post. She seems to be putting up with it just fine. However, her best buds aren't going to feel the same way. I just wanted to warn you."

"Why didn't she get it, if everyone wants her to have it?"

Gary tossed him a wry glance. "Probably because Mr. Temple pulled rank on me with this one. But, that doesn't matter now. We've got some issues that need taken care of." So saying, everything became business. But later, when Tristan was relaxing in his apartment, he couldn't help but think back and wonder: have I already lost my chance with Rory?

_The next morning, Rory's POV…_

Balancing the three cups of coffee, her purse and the portable laptop she insisted on carting from work to home and back again, Rory carefully pressed the elevator call button. When the elevator arrived, she repeated the process and waited for the doors to close. She really hoped that she had the elevator to herself for a while at least, then she could gather her composure before she faced Tristan. That night, instead of being furious at Preston for cheating on her, she'd found herself reliving her high school years with Tristan. Her mind had kept coming back to the kiss he hadn't given her because of her boyfriend at the time. _But there isn't a boyfriend now,_ her mind whispered traitorously.

"Hold the elevator!" a voice called out. Groaning, Rory prayed to God that the doors closed quickly but a shiny loafer stopped their progress.

_What did I do, God, that this week has to be so bad?_ There wasn't an answer, but she hadn't really been expecting one anyway. She appeared to be out of God's favor right now.

"Good morning Mary." Tristan greeted. She nodded coolly back in response. He smirked. "Are you afraid to open your mouth because your tongue would hang out? Go ahead; I don't mind you ogling me." He laughed when she stuck her tongue out at him, but in reality… he did look drool-worthy this morning. He was wearing a navy pinstripe suit with a light blue shirt underneath. His tie matched perfectly and his hair was longer than he'd worn it in high school but the slight wave it produced was adorable.

She stiffened when she realized she _was_ ogling the man and, confound it, he knew it too. His smirk had grown into a grin. Rory faced front and avoided his gaze. He chuckled but stayed silent. He followed her off onto their floor and remained behind her all the way to her desk. She shot him a suspicious look but he only smiled before taking the coffee off her hands.

"I just thought I'd help you out." She glared at him but she couldn't refuse his help. Their coworkers were popping their heads up out of neighboring cubicles like gophers, trying to see what was going on between Rory and the new guy. Rory set everything down and held her hands out for her coffee.

Tristan leaned negligently against her desk, still holding onto her coffee. "You know, Mary, you haven't said good morning to me. I'm hurt that you can't spare even that much for an old friend." Whispers started to flow through the room as the gossip mill heard his comment. Rory looked bored but Tristan kept smiling. "How about you say good morning and something pleasant to me and I'll give you back your coffee?"

Rory was so stunned and horrified she blurted out, "You're holding my coffee ransom?"

He chuckled again and confound him if it didn't sound nice. "Yeah, I guess I am. Maybe we should get the crime reporter over here to do a write up about it." He chuckled again at the look Rory shot him.

She weighed the ramifications of being stubborn (no coffee) and giving in this once (coffee). She sighed. This was the first time she'd ever had cause to regret her addiction to caffeine. "Good morning Tristan. I hope you're feeling well today." She even threw in a smile.

He blinked in shock before smiling genuinely. "Thank you, Mary. And yes, I am feeling well." He handed over her coffee but stayed at her desk. She started to tell him to leave but Kat McKenzie stopped at her desk just then. Rory smiled at her friend and offered her a cup of coffee.

"Morning Kat. What's up?" Kat smiled her appreciation of the coffee.

"Nothing much. We have a staff meeting because of the new guy." She shot Tristan a flirtatious look out of her green eyes. Kat's name also reflected her looks, which had been the cause of great heartbreak for the males on the newspaper. Her cat-like green eyes and spiral red curls had been featured in many fantasies and Kat had never avoided a chance for a quick dive in the sheets. Rory had often seen her give the look she now gave Tristan; it said clearly "why don't we get busy?"

Although normally Rory laughed off her friend's player nature, today it irked her for some reason. _It's just because I don't have someone to be romantic with anymore_, she told herself. But as she watched Tristan return the look, her stomach tightened. _Maybe not._

"So, you're the new guy?" Kat practically purred. Tristan grinned and propped his hip on Rory's desk. Rory jerked her laptop out of her case as she fumed inwardly. Had her desk suddenly become the lockers at Chilton, where Tristan had daily brought his conquests?

"Yes, I'm the new guy. Mary, aren't you going to introduce me?" Tristan laid a friendly hand on Rory's shoulder. Kat's eyes took in the rather proprietary manner of Tristan and the tension humming through Rory's body. She grinned a purely feline smile. _So that's the way of it_, she thought happily. About time Rory had more than the pretentious pretty boy Preston after her.

"Mary? I guess you don't know her after all. Her name is Rory." She extended a hand and smiled invitingly. "I'm Kat McKenzie, crime reporter."

Tristan grasped her hand while keeping his hand on Rory. "Tristan Dugrey, the new international reporter. And I've known Mary since high school. We're old friends." Rory stood abruptly and stepped out of his reach.

"Shall we?" Rory took her laptop with her as she stalked to the meeting room. Tristan enjoyed the easy sway of her hips but grew annoyed when he saw other guys following the same path. This was his chance, he'd decided at home last night, to have the relationship with Rory he'd dreamed about all through high school. He needed to make certain no guys got in the way. Mary was his.

He looked over at Kat and saw her giving him a smile of approval. He smiled back. "I guess I don't need to explain my attentions." She shook her head before leading him towards the meeting room. "So is she dating anyone?"

"Yeah, some guy named Preston Grant. He's a lawyer with an office near here. They've been going out for a while now, but you should be able to give him some competition." She enjoyed his look of annoyance at the mention of a serious relationship. This boy was definitely caught, but she didn't know if Rory realized she had a fish on her line. The poor thing would probably drown himself trying to get free or at least be made aware of.

She sat in her seat and watched Tristan claim the one next to Rory. Judging from his smile and Rory's frown, this was one office romance that would give her something fun to do. She always had wanted to play matchmaker. She grinned and began flirting with the man seated next to her. The two people whose lives she planned to interfere with sat across from her, unaware of her plans and probably better off for it.

"Alright children, pay attention now." Gary strode into the room and tossed a file down. He smiled wryly at everyone as he continued the gentle teasing. "Class, we have a new student today. Everyone, say hello to Tristan Dugrey. Tristan, say hello to everyone." Tristan stood up and waved at everyone. Everyone waved back, with all the females under forty adding a flirtatious smile. Rory just sat with her arms crossed.

"Now, let's get down to business." As Gary talked about the responses to yesterday's paper, Tristan watched Rory. He was fascinated with the changes the years had brought. Where most people who show beauty in their younger years lose the attractiveness as they grow older, she had grown into a classic beauty that stole his breath. Her skin was as fine as ever, her face surrounded by delightful dark curls. Rory's eyes had always had the power to stop his heart, and Tristan was glad of it. She still gave a man the impression of something celestial, as well as the urge to bring said celestial being down to earth and hold onto her. He leaned backwards and smiled contently while placing an arm behind Rory. Smiling nonchalantly at her attempt to dislodge him, Tristan returned he attention to the meeting. He had his Mary and a chance to win her over again. Things looked good.

Boy, was he ever wrong.


	3. The Worst is Yet to Come

_Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys are amazing! I love the feedback, please keep it up. I appreciate any help in finding errors I've made or things that aren't quite clear. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!_

**The Worst is Yet to Come…**

It began with the roses. Tristan walked beside Rory to her desk, hoping to tease her into a conversation with him but she had remained stubbornly silent. He had just about given up when he heard her gasp in shock. He looked at her desk and saw red.

Two dozen red roses choked up the space on Rory's desk. The sight of them reminded Tristan of the boyfriend Kat had told him about. He stiffened in jealousy and resolution. There wasn't a ring on her finger, so the field was still open. And he planned to play for all he was worth.

"Tokens of appreciation, Mary?" His voice was cool and collected as he leaned forward to peek at the card but Rory grabbed the card before he could. He watched as her eyes scanned the card and was amused to see the angry flush that spread across her face. She balled the card up and tossed it into the trash.

"Excuse me." She stepped around him with the fragrant bouquets clutched in her hands. She stomped resolutely towards the break room with the obvious intention of disposing of the flowers.

Once she was out of sight he quickly recovered the now crumpled card from the wastebasket under her desk. It read,

"Rory, Forgive me for the other day?

I'll pick you up from work today at 5:00

Love, Preston Grant"

Tristan grinned as he pocketed the card and sat at his desk. Preston would see Rory today, but he'd also see him. The thoughts of what he'd do to Preston perked Tristan up considerably and he whistled while he worked.

_Later that day, Rory's POV…_

"Are you serious?" Kat gaped at Rory sitting across from her, sipping her coffee. Rory nodded.

"She was right between his knees and I happened to walk in at the climactic moment." She smiled wryly. "Unfortunate choice of words, but it works."

"What did you do?" Kat leaned forward, bracing her forearms on the table. She loved gossip almost as much as she loved a good lead.

"I told him it was over and walked out. I didn't think he deserved a scene. But apparently he wanted one. He followed me to the elevator, trying to plead his case. He even went so far as to say _I _was the reason he had an affair."

"Idiot." Kat snorted.

"Indeed. I told him off then in front of the clients in the reception area. Now he's trying to make up, figuring the one night was sufficient for me to get myself under control and forgive him." Now Rory snorted.

"Are you going to take him back?"

"No. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." Rory shrugged. "It's a simple rule to live by. I don't even feel that upset over the fact that I've lost Preston. I am more upset over the fact that he cheated on me then used my reluctance to go to bed with him as an excuse." Rory laughed and leaned back in the booth. "I guess I should also be upset I don't have an escort to the fine arts galas I have to attend."

"What about the new guy? He seems to like you." Kat smiled deviously before purring. "I wouldn't mind having him as an escort."

Rory frowned. "It's not like that between us. We knew each other in high school, like he said. He calls me Mary because I looked like a goody-two-shoes and he chased me because he wanted to prove himself when it came to girls."

"First of all, looked? Rory, you still look like a do-gooder. It's the eyes and skin. Second, prove himself with girls? That man has proved himself with girls just by existing. He exerts testosterone like most men exert sweat. Why would he have to prove himself to girls in high school?"

Rory frowned again and stared into her coffee cup. "I don't know."

Kat smiled as she saw Rory begin to doubt her judgments on Tristan. She offered what she hoped would be the final straw to break her walls of defense towards the guy. "Was something going on back then that might have made him act like that?"

Rory stared at Kat. "Maybe, someone did mention his home life wasn't very good…" she trailed off. She shook herself back to the present and gathered her things. "Come on, let's get going. I have to finish my article and then find a new escort for the new play opening on Broadway tonight."

As Rory sat at her desk and tried to finish her article, she found her gaze straying to Tristan. Paris had said his home life hadn't been good. Could that have been the reason he'd tried to prove himself with girls? He needed to show he was good with something? Her typing was slower than normal, so she didn't finish until a little after five. When she looked up after having sent the copy to Gary, she found Tristan standing beside her desk.

"Hey, is it alright if I walk you out?" Tristan asked even as he picked up her bag. Rory smiled at the easy maneuvering but refrained from complaining. Maybe she had been too harsh on him. They had seemed to reach an agreement right before he left. Perhaps it was time to actually solidify their friendship.

Tristan waited for Rory to walk in front of him before following her. He had felt her gaze on him during the last stretch of the day and he'd had to resist returning her stare. He didn't know what had caused the sudden lack of hostility between them, but he was not going to question his good fortune. As they stood together in the elevator, Tristan decided to push a little.

"So what are you up to tonight?"

"I have to go the new play opening on Broadway, "Body of Water." Have you heard of it?"

"No, but why do you have to go?"

"I cover the fine arts for the paper. I'm sort of a critic, I guess, but I wish I had a different job, something more substantial." Rory looked away but Tristan still caught the wistfulness in her eyes.

"It's okay, Gary already told me you were the home favorite to get the international job but the CEO pulled rank. I'm sorry about that."

Rory smiled at him and his knees weakened. "It's okay, it's nice to see you again despite the circumstances." The bell dinged and announced their arrival at the main floor. Tristan followed, not fool enough to let that statement go.

"Nice to see me again? Yesterday you gave the impression that you were regretting being forced to breathe the same air as I. What changed?" She stopped and faced him. The sight of the relieved and hopeful expression on his face made Rory feel flattered and guilty considering her attitude yesterday.

"I'm sorry about that, I had had a horrible day and I took it out on you. I remembered today that we had reached a truce before you left for military school and I thought, we're both adults now. We can let bygones be bygones, right?" She offered her hand and smiled. Tristan set her bag down and grasped her hand firmly in his. The heat radiating from his skin shot up Rory's nerves straight to her heart. The shock and pleasure she felt from the contact must have shown in her eyes because Tristan stepped closer.

"Rory, I-" he began. She shivered at the undercurrents in his voice.

"Rory! There you are, I've been waiting for you." A tall man with dark hair wearing a black suit strode over to where the two stood together. He frowned at the lack of distance between their bodies but smiled at Rory. "Ready to go, dear?" He ignored Tristan completely as he reached for Rory's bag but Tristan refused to let it go. Preston frowned harder. Tristan smiled back.

"Rory, tell your friend to let your bag go. We're going to be late." Rory stepped in front of Preston and folded her arms.

"No, Preston. This is my friend Tristan and I don't want him to let go of my bag. I want _you_ to let go of my bag. Then you can leave and be late for whatever you had planned, because I have different plans. And you don't figure into them."

Preston straightened up but kept holding onto the bag. "This is ridiculous. I made reservations for us at _Le Chez_. You have to come. Dear, I've already explained what happened yesterday. Please don't make me repeat myself." Rory gritted her teeth against the annoyingly patronizing tone.

"No, Preston, you don't have to repeat yourself. I'll repeat myself. We're over. I don't want you anymore, and I seriously doubt I ever did. Maybe the reason I didn't go to bed with you was because you repulsed me, not because I was frigid. You can't blame your infidelity on me." Tristan's eyebrows had risen when Rory had mentioned not going to bed with Preston but after hearing Preston had cheated on her they slammed together. He was furious. And trying to place the blame on her? That was over the top. He yanked harder on the bag and received immense satisfaction when Preston lost his grip and stumbled. Tristan placed a protective arm around Rory and waited for Preston to stand up.

"The lady said she doesn't want you anymore. You're going to have to leave." Preston looked affronted.

"Sir, you have nothing to do with this. Kindly remove your arm from my fiancée and leave."

"Fiancée?" Rory yelled. "We were only dating. I'm not marrying you!"

Preston spread his hands and smiled. "I was going to surprise you with the ring tonight but you forced my hand with your temper tantrum." He pulled a robin's egg blue ring box from his pocket and snapped open the lid. A diamond winked bewitchingly from the nest of satin.

Rory's stunned gaze traveled from the ring to Preston's smug face. She couldn't believe it. He thought he could _buy her off_? It was degrading and infuriating. Tristan kept his arm around her waist as he summoned security. Rory was busy telling Preston off for the second time in as many days.

"Could you please escort this gentleman from the premises and make certain he doesn't bother Ms. Gilmore again? She doesn't wish to see him anymore." The guard nodded and grabbed Preston's elbow. His expression of shock was so comical Tristan laughed.

"Let me go! I've just proposed to the lady, can't you see that you imbecile?"

"But I've refused you! I broke up with you yesterday, you jerk!" Rory yelled after Preston's departing figure. The lobby was unnaturally quiet as the onlookers processed the scene. When everyone returned to their previous occupations, Rory buried her head in Tristan's shoulder. Her muffled laughter comforted him and he wrapped his arms around her, always pushing his luck. Otherwise he'd never win, he reasoned.

"Did that really just happen?" Rory asked. Even though she'd just made a fool of herself in her place of business and in front of a large amount of people, she felt oddly safe in Tristan's arms, as if this was the respite she'd been looking for. His arms, leanly muscled, held her tight with his strength but the control he showed over that strength comforted Rory more than she thought it should.

"Yeah. Are you going to be okay?" He wanted to bury his nose in her hair. It felt soft against his cheek and smelled heavenly. She smelled heavenly. Emotions he'd thought he'd left behind at Chilton rose up in him and swamped his mind. She stepped out of his embrace far too soon for him but he let her go. He pushed his luck but he also knew when to stand.

"I'll be fine, thanks. I have to go get ready for the play tonight." She picked up her bag from the floor of the lobby but stopped to look consideringly at him. _Do it_, her mind urged. _Ask him._

"Do you want to come with me to the play tonight?" The question surprised both her and him.

"Sure, what time do I need to pick you up?" Tristan was encouraged by her inviting him to the play. Maybe this was where he could prove that he was an adult but still infatuated with her.

"Curtain is at 8:00. How about 7:15? That'll give us enough time to get there and get our seats." Even as she wrote down her address and waved to him from her cab, Rory was calling herself all kinds of a fool for doing this. But part of her had hoped that this might be the end of her string of bad luck.

Unfortunately, the worst is yet to come…

_Author's Note: Thanks again to all the reviewers. Please let me know what you think so far of the story and I'm sorry it took me so long to update!_


	4. Murphy's Law

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Gilmore Girls or the play "The Body of Water." Also, I have not seen the final season of Gilmore Girls so I feel ill-equipped to write a future fic based on what happened during that time. If needed, I'll clarify where I am continuing from, or on what I'm basing things on. Please let me know if anything confuses you._

**Murphy's Law: Anything That Can Go Wrong, Will**

Rory chose her clothes for that evening as carefully as a general plots an attack. She would be professional in her dress while at the same time showing that she could be sexy and non-serious. Her clothes would be her armor and he would not throw her off tonight with his smile and twinkling eyes. She would use tonight to draw the guidelines between them.

She rolled on thigh high smoky stockings, telling herself they were necessary to keep her legs warm in the chilly fall evening and not to draw his attention to her slim legs. She pulled on a black high waist pencil skirt with a wide red belt. She told herself the skirt would enhance her professionalism and not her slender figure. The same for the crisp white shirt with a red vest. It was to be professional, not to be attractive.

Rory kept telling herself this as she unrolled her hair and put her make-up on. She gave her eyes a mysterious shadowed look that seemed to make her eyes even bluer. Her hair cascaded around her shoulders in soft curls and the heels she stepped into boosted her height and her confidence. Confidence in her professionalism, she thought to herself. She gathered her small notebook and pencil and placed them in her purse. She stood indecisively for a moment in her living room, trying to see what she might have forgotten. Perfume, a woman's most subtle weapon. Smiling, she headed back into her bedroom.

Sitting on her dresser was the bottle of perfume her mother had had made especially for her. Lorelei had told a fragrance artist about Rory, her likes and dislikes, her personality and such. This fragrance, when worn, was supposed to attract her true soul mate. After hearing this, the incurable romantic in Lorelei had given in to the high pricing and she'd bought 10 oz. of the fragrance for Rory.

Contemplating the cut glass bottle, Rory smiled at the memory. Lorelei had been so happy to give it to her and Rory had yet to wear it. It wouldn't hurt to wear it tonight, she thought and sprayed it on her major pulse points. Just then the doorbell rang. Setting the bottle down, Rory went to the door. Opening it, she saw Tristan dressed in what he considered evening clothes: black pants, black shoes, black shirt, no tie and open at the neck, with a black suit jacket. And her armor was rendered useless. Confound him and his good looks.

Tristan took in the outfit, from the black leather heels to the tumbled curls, and was glad he'd propped himself against the doorframe. His hands were itching to dive right into those curls so he tucked them into his pockets instead. "Ready?"

"Sure, let's go." Rory grabbed her knee length wool coat and strode out the door. She had no reason to feel offended that he hadn't commented on her appearance. She had wanted to be professional and he had responded to it, that was all. She climbed into his car without waiting for him and stared resolutely out the window as he joined her.

Tristan mentally shook his head at Rory's perplexing behavior. He had told himself that he wouldn't act like a freshman in high school or like a prick and now she was acting like he had done exactly that. Women, he thought as he pulled into the congested New York traffic.

"So how are your grandparents doing?" he asked. _Lame_, he chastised himself mentally. He inhaled and detected a warm, sensual scent filling the shadowed interior of the car. He inhaled again to savor the fragrance.

"Fine, thank you. And your family?" Her voice was cool and polite. She would not make a fool of herself over this man. She would keep the conversation polite and stay out of the deep waters of yesteryears.

"My family is good too. Are you still in contact with anyone from Chilton?" He inhaled the scent again. Maybe introducing Chilton would re-connect them.

"Yeah, Paris. She and I ended up going to Yale together. We were roommates too." She smiled at the memory. When he again inhaled she frowned. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah. So, you and Paris? That's something I would never have seen coming."

"Well, competition apparently makes good friends." She forgot about her determination to remain professional and told Tristan about the various humorous occurrences that had happened between her and Paris. The rest of the ride was completed with laughter and camaraderie. Tristan was pleased that they were getting along so well so early in the evening.

As they strolled into the foyer, Rory waved to various people as they called out her name. Occasionally they stopped and chatted with another couple, where Rory would introduce Tristan and suffer the knowing looks from the guys and the envious looks from the girls. She just smiled inanely and kept heading for their seats. Tristan noticed all the men who turned for a second look after Rory had passed by them. He smiled grimly. That hadn't changed.

"Rory!" Someone called. She stopped and turned, her arm still linked with Tristan's. A smile was on her face as she greeted the dark-haired man heading for her.

"Jess! Hey, I didn't know you were in town!" The man wrapped his arms around Rory and swung her off her feet. He laughed and squeezed her tighter when she protested.

"You didn't know because I didn't tell you. What are you doing here?" He set her back on her feet but kept an arm slung around her shoulders. Tristan frowned when he saw the pleasure on Rory's face. She could at least pretend to not like having him hang all over her. He took great pleasure in the fact he had a good half foot on the man.

Jess also studied the tall blond man who had been escorting Rory. The fact he was tall was a mark against him, but it was his smirk after scanning Jess that really infuriated him. Jess could feel himself bristling. Rory rolled her eyes at the blatant testosterone. "Jess Mariano, this is Tristan Dugrey. He's a coworker of mine at the Chronicle." Jess kept his hands in his pockets and gave Tristan an arrogant nod. Tristan raised an eyebrow. Arrogant prick, he thought as Jess' arm slid to circle around Rory's waist.

"The play starts soon. We should go in." Tristan extended his arm for Rory to take but Jess was already swinging her away. Tristan was forced to follow them or be left behind.

"Good idea. What seat are you in, Rory?" She looked at the tickets.

"Fifth row, middle. The critics have to have good seats. Where are you at?"

"I'll stay with you." Jess expertly herded Rory into her seat and sat, forcing Tristan to sit beside him. Not wanting to cause a scene, Tristan gritted his teeth and sat down. The evening was not going as he'd planned.

"No, you can't. Look at your ticket." Rory did it for him. "You're a few rows behind us. Go back there. We'll catch up after the show." She glared at him when he went to protest. "No, you didn't pay for these seats, so you don't get to sit in them."

"You didn't pay either," Jess argued but he got up. Like she'd said, there was until after the show.

"I did too. I pay every time I attend a show that should never have opened. Leave, we'll catch you later." Tristan bit back his smile as he shifted into the seat beside Rory. No matter what the Mariano fellow felt for her, she had treated him as she would a brother. That assured him somewhat but he was a man who looked before he leaped. Nothing wrong with learning the past history between Rory and Mariano, he assured himself. It was past history, after all.

He wound a strand of her hair around his fingers as the house lights went down. "So where does Mariano fit in with your life?"

"Under the category 'none of your business.' And let go of my hair." She tried to jerk it out of his hand but he held tight.

"No." he answered and continued playing with her hair as the play began. She tried to focus on the action on the stage but the occasional brush of his fingers on her neck sent shivers down her spine. He leaned towards her and whispered into her ear. "Are you cold?"

"No," she whispered back. "Pay attention." She motioned to the stage and then tried to focus herself but his lips were too close to her ear.

"No," he breathed softly. His lips whispered against her ear and she shivered again. She felt him smile against her ear as he again whispered, "You sure you're not cold?" Now his long fingers were stroking the back of her neck. It made her want to stretch and purr like a cat. Instead she hissed and tried to move away without drawing attention to them.

"I'm fine. Stop touching me." She whispered furiously, twisting her head. His chuckle was a ripple of breath against her nape.

"No." he pressed his lips softly against the short hairs that curled on her nape. Her breath hitched. Again she felt him smile. Suddenly he swore and jerked away. Rory looked over at him and started chuckling. Tristan was rubbing the back of his head and staring at a dented box of Milk Duds™ that now lay on the ground. He twisted in his seat and saw Jess glaring at him. He glared back. This was war and Tristan wasn't holding anything back. He turned around and faced front but he resolutely slung an arm around Rory. Let Jess stew over that awhile.

In her seat, Rory was fighting her relief. Thank goodness Jess had thrown that box of Milk Duds™ or else… what? She would have ended up making out with Tristan Dugrey? Was that really so bad, her inner self wondered? Yes! Yes, it was bad! Rory's mind quickly shut down that thought. Tristan broke hearts and was her coworker. She couldn't get involved with him. Even if he did give her shivers with his smirk and his blue eyes. She sighed and resigned herself to another boring night watching a play. Finally focusing fully on the play, she sighed again. A really bad play.

Finally, it was over and Rory knew she had little good to write. The actors were good, but the play itself lacked anything to make it a hit. She stood up and gathered her purse, making a few notations for her article later. Tristan let her out first and then laid a proprietary hand on the small of her back. She stiffened and went to pull away but he pulled her closer. He bent down and placed his mouth against her ear again.

"Careful, don't want you to get lost in this crowd." She put up with it until the foyer where she stepped beyond his reach. Jess appeared suddenly at her side and grasped her arm.

"Come one, Rory. I'll give you a ride home. We've got a lot to catch up on." Tristan grabbed Jess' wrist. He returned stare for stare.

"No. She came with me, she'll return with me." Jess trembled with restrained anger.

"Let go of me." The words were evenly spaced and dealt out between his clenched teeth. Ignoring him, Tristan snared his arm through Rory's free one.

"Come on, I'll see you home." Rory turned apologetically to Jess.

"Sorry, but it is polite. You have my address, drop in whenever you can." She hugged him awkwardly as Tristan refused to release her other arm. She gave him an offended stare before huffily following him. She waited until they were both buckled and pulled onto the jammed streets before letting loose.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you have no right to embarrass me in front of an old friend like that. You two looked ready to call for your seconds. I do not appreciate being treated in such a Neanderthal way, either, with you pulling me away like that."

"Who is he?" Tristan interrupted. Rory stared at him, confused.

"Did you not catch his name? He's Jess Mariano-"

"No, I got that part. What I'm asking is where he fits into your life. Is he an old boyfriend, recent one or what? How does he figure into your life?"

"I already answered that question. None of your business." She primly folded her hands in her lap and looked out the window. Her mother would be proud of her.

"I don't like that answer. Let's try option B." He vented his frustration by driving dangerously, jerking around slow vehicles like a bat out of hell. He turned corners sharply and blew through changing lights.

"There is no option B. This was a short answer question, not multiple choice. And I gave my answer. Just drop me off at my door," she ordered when they reached her apartment in record time. Ignoring her he slammed the gearshift into park and switched off the engine. For a moment they sat in the darkened interior. He was breathing a little heavier than normal and Rory found herself frozen from… fear? anticipation? nerves? She didn't know.

"Rory, I've been attracted to you for as long as I remember. In high school I was jealous of your boyfriend but didn't really try to take you away from him. Once you were broken up, you were fair game." He cut her off with a sharp movement of his right hand. "You're broken up now. And you're fair game again. No Jess Mariano, Preston Grant or Dean Forester is going to stop me. I'm letting you know now, because I thought it would be fair. I had planned on getting you to gradually trust me, but something has come up. I'm leaving for an assignment overseas." She gasped. "I'll be gone for two weeks, maybe longer, but when I'm back make certain you're ready, because I'll be coming after you." He snagged his hand in her hair and yanked her across the seat to him.

"And this time," he breathed, "I won't lose." He silenced her protest with his mouth, hot and hungry on hers. Her lips parted on a gasp and he invaded her warmth with his tongue. Snarling, tangling and rubbing frantically with hers, he plundered. And she lost every thought from her mind except him. Using the hand anchored in her hair, he angled her mouth for a deeper penetration. She purred in the back of her throat and threw herself more completely into the kiss. They came together again, melting together like hot wax until they were breathing hard and their hands were shaking from the need to touch, to cherish.

Rory pulled back and ran an unsteady hand through her tumbled curls. What had happened to her, she wondered? She gathered her purse and coat in silence but when she went to open the door, his hand was there to stop her. She looked over and met his gaze, nervous at what else she might be forced to face tonight. Reading the fear in her eyes, Tristan cursed himself to the deepest pits of hell. He shouldn't have pushed her tonight but he'd wanted her to have something to remember him by when Mariano came around. Forcing himself to be patient, he smiled. "I'll miss you. Is it okay if I e-mail you?"

Stunned by his admission, she stammered, "Y-yes, that's fine. Good night." She fumbled with the door handle but got out before he could help her.

"Good night Rory." He waited until she'd let herself in the apartment before driving off. He didn't know Rory had dropped her stuff on the ground and now lay on the couch, reliving in her mind that explosive kiss. Now what, she wondered?

_Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long time between updates. I'm so thankful for all the reviews I've gotten so far. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and if it was worth the wait._


	5. Brief Respite

_Author's Note: Sorry for the late update. I got swept up in school finals and then work. Now I have a moment for myself and I wanted to write this for all of you wonderful readers and reviewers. Please keep doing what you do and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Brief Respite**

Tristan wearily sank onto his cot. The sun's relentless rays had beat into his skin until it had started sweating in surrender. His muscles ached and throbbed as he stretched, protesting anymore movement. Walking around on hard packed dirt in combat boots was harder on him than on his shoes. But the soldiers managed to walk in the boots, carry pounds of ammunition, supplies and a gun while remaining alert and cheerful. Tristan applauded their hardiness, but he was ready for bed. He was tired of following them around all day. But despite all this, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep until he called the U.S. He fumbled for the phone and began dialing the now familiar number.

_In the U.S. …_

Rory stared determinedly at her book as she lay propped up in her bed. She read the same line three times, finally giving up when she couldn't remember the name of the book or the line. She huffed, pounded her navy pillow and plopped back onto it, trying to fall asleep. She was up again five minutes later, pacing in her room. Rory didn't want to admit she was worried over Tristan, but the news today had been all about the recent hostage situation in Iraq that had ended with explosions. Rory knew the hostage had been held at a hotel near Tristan's and since the breaking of the news this afternoon, she had been unable to reach him through his e-mail.

Why hadn't he called yet, she thought? No, no, she wasn't going to think about him right now. She sat on her bed again and stared at the phone, almost willing it to ring. Just because he had called, not e-mailed, every night after he'd left didn't mean he was obligated to call her this night as well. He had no reason to call her, after all they weren't engaged or anything.

The thought of her and Tristan being engaged gave way to a brief image where they sat at a white table underneath a bower of trees. Tristan would be dressed in a blue suit that for some reason always seemed to be from the 1920's. She would be in a flowing white gown, also from the same time period. He would hold her hand in a tight grasp as he stared adoringly into her eyes. Rory, he'd say in that magnificent velvet voice of his, I'm in love with you. I need you… He'd lean forward, she'd lean forward and- RRRiinngg! went the bells.

Rory jerked back awake and fumbled for the phone. She'd actually fallen asleep while dreaming of Tristan. How embarrassing.

"Rory Gilmore." She murmured.

"Hey Mary." The velvet voice caressed Rory's still unsettled nerves. A fission of awareness snaked down her spine. Unaware of the smile creeping across her face or the sudden relaxation of her muscles, Rory settled back into the pillows.

"You should know better than to call me so late. I like my sleep." Rory complained. She had said the same thing each time he called her, but neither paid any attention to it. They both knew it was only part of their friendship… or whatever one called it.

"Yeah, I know. How are you doing?" Tristan managed to make a common inquiry sound like a naughty suggestion. And he wasn't even trying.

"Alright. The office is still a madhouse, but that's journalism and New York." She hesitated but couldn't resist asking, "Are you okay? I heard about the recent hotel explosion."

On his cot, Tristan smiled. "Worried about me, Mary?" He listened to her denials with a growing warmth in his heart. Being in a foreign country, surrounded by guys as comfortable carrying an M16 as they would be carrying a cell phone, it was heartening to have someone worrying over you.

"I'm okay, Rory. Today I went out with a battalion to learn more about the training they have to keep up while stationed out here." He grinned when she became silent. "Did you try to get a hold of me?" The silence stretched and so did his grin. "Aw, Mary, I didn't know you cared."

Unwillingly to enter that patch of quicksand, Rory changed the subject. "Kat asked after you today." The memory made her bristle. "Do you want me to pass along your love?"

"Careful, Mary. First you're worried about me then you're jealous. I'm going to be looking for the chain on my ankle soon." Rory rolled her eyes and sighed but he continued. "I don't know what you want me to say to that, except to tell her I said hi and I already have plans for when I get back to the states."

"And what are those?" Tristan half-expected icicles to be dripping from his phone due to the frost in Rory's voice.

"I'm taking a coworker of mine out. This coworker of mine has beautiful brown hair, gorgeous eyes that would make Cartier's a fortune if the exact shade was ever found in sapphires, and-"

"If you make any smart-aleck remarks about my body, I'll seriously harm you," Rory threatened.

"A tongue sharp enough to slice diamonds." He finished laughing. Rory smiled at the sound, but glanced at the clock. She had to go to be in order to be up at a reasonable hour for work.

"I've got to go. Take care of yourself, Tristan."

"You too, Mary. Make certain your day is clear the night of the 21st. If you have any dates, break 'em. That night's mine." He hung up before she could reply. Smiling, completely satisfied, Tristan fell asleep half a world away with visions of Rory dancing in his head. On the other side of the world, Rory set the phone back on the cradle with a smile on her face. It stayed there well after she'd fallen back into her dream of him from earlier. Both slept peacefully.

_Author's Note: I am so sorry for the delay and the incredibly short passage. But I wanted to get the idea of how they are interacting with each other out there. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and I hope you like this blurp too. Please, review._


	6. Oh, Dear

_Author's Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed, you guys have really encouraged me to keep writing. Sorry about the long time between updates, but I hope this chapter is worth it. Let me know! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters._

**Oh, dear…**

April 21st didn't start out well for Rory. First, she'd overslept her alarm, which was always a forerunner of worse things to come. Then, as she was frantically trying to subdue her hair, which closely resembled Scary Spice's hairstyles early in her career, her power blew. After a fruitless call to her super, she finally tied her hair at the back of her neck.

And wouldn't you know that New York City decided today was the day to work on her subway route? She tried to hail a cab, but without a fetching hairstyle or a high-cut skirt, her success was nil. She was forced to walk the fourteen blocks to her office building in her heels.

By the time she got off the elevator to the Chronicle, she was not in a mood to play. She clipped determinedly to her desk, sat down stiffly and opened her computer. That day, many aspiring actors, directors and artists were heartbroken by the harsh and cutting write-ups Rory Gilmore did of their shows.

"Rory, what is wrong, girl?" Kat asked when she had decided it was safe to approach her. Rory had just downed her fifth coffee and was refilling her cup. "Bad day?"

Rory laughed harshly. "No, everything is peachy keen. It's just that my power blew while I was trying to tame this monstrosity that is my hair, I couldn't take the subway because they were working on it and no cab wanted to stop for me. So I had to walk _fourteen blocks!_ And I hate exercise!" She glared at her friend as she laughed. "It's not funny!"

"Oh, no it is for me. And it will be for you too, but after you've had some time to space yourself from it. You know what you need? A night out on the town with the girls." Kat's eyes glimmered mischievously as she grinned. "Come out with me and hit the night spots. It'll do you a world of good, and you never come out anymore," she added when she saw Rory open her mouth to refuse.

"It's not that I don't want to go, but I have plans."

"Who with?"

"With whom, and Tristan. He's coming back tonight and he told me he'd take me out."

"Wait a minute," Kat said as she leaned towards Rory. "He _told_ you he'd take you out? He didn't _ask_?"

A little unsure now, Rory nodded. Kat's red mouth widened into a smile that failed to hide the canary feather peeking out of one corner. Every good relationship needed hardships, she reasoned, and didn't she just love playing hardball.

"Rory, do you want to encourage him to act like a Neanderthal? And what if he doesn't show? You're just going to sit at the phone waiting for him to call and _tell_ you that you're going to dinner on a certain night? Come out with me and the girls tonight and show him that you're an independent woman capable of making her own dates and plans. Show him you don't need a male to govern your life and if you did, you'd still be with Preston."

Rory slammed her cup down on the desk. "You're right. Screw Tristan-"

"Love to," Kat purred and laughed at the drop-dead look Rory shot her.

"Screw Tristan and his plans. I need this night and I'm taking it." She paused. "Can I come over to your apartment? I don't think the super will have fixed the power by the time we leave."

"Sure, do you want to borrow some of my clothes too? You're more than welcome to." Rory hesitated, as she knew Kat's clothes gleefully toed right up to the line between provocative and hooker. But Kat, looking at her with encouragement in her eyes shadowed with disappointment if she didn't live it up a bit, solidified her resolve.

"Okay, I'll borrow your clothes."

Gary, a furious look on his weathered face, marched up to the desk where Kat and Rory were making plans. "Ladies, is this Oprah or a newspaper office? McKenzie, where's that report on the murder-suicide in the lower west-end? Gilmore, I still don't have the article on Yighslive's new play."

"They're in your mailbox," the girls chimed. Thrown off his stride, Gary glared uncertainly at the two before striding away, mumbling under his breath about smart-aleck workers. Giggles followed him.

_At the airport in Kuwait… 10:28 AM April 21__st__ Kuwait time_

"Come on, man! I'm supposed to be on that plane! I have to get back to the US by tonight!" Tristan argued, furious with himself for not being at the airport sooner.

"Look, it's not my fault you didn't get here on time. I told you, there's another plan leaving in four hours, you can take that one. Now, I'm going to ask you to step away and calm down before I call security." The young man was clearly not impressed by Tristan's anger. Fuming and unable to do anything, Tristan returned to his seat and tried again to use his cell phone. No service, go figure.

He looked around and spotted a payphone. He hurried over and pulled out his phone card. Then he paused. What time was it over in New York? Glancing at his watch, Tristan cursed. It was three in the morning and Rory wouldn't be intelligible much less gracious about his delayed flight. He slammed the phone back onto the cradle and returned to his seat. Hopefully a couple hours wouldn't make that much of a difference. Poor fool. Hell hath no fury like a woman having a bad day.

(AN: Just so the readers know, I'm having Tristan's flight leave Kuwait at 7 EST and the flight will take about 15 hours, so he'll arrive back in the US around 10 EST. There is a seven hour time difference between New York and Kuwait, so that explains the time length.)

_Back in the US (specifically Kat's apartment)… 9:04 PM EST_

"Kat, are you sure about this?" Rory tugged insistently on the mini she wore, but it did not magically lengthen the extra two inches to preserve her modesty. Neither did tugging on the neckline of her top heighten it.

"Of course I'm sure. Now will you stop tugging on those clothes? You'll ruin the lines." Kat pulled out her shoe organizer and proudly waved an arm over it. "I've worked years, suffered humiliation, scrapped pennies together and attended numerous sales to collect this amount of footwear. Now, I gladly share this with you."

It truly was a wondrous sight, the many pairs of flats, heels, platforms and wedges. Colors, styles and fabric abounded. Rory thought dryly her mother would be hyperventilating right now.

"Well," Rory looked down at her outfit to try and decide what would match. She was wearing a black mini that flirted with her thighs and a shimmering blue halter top that plunged dangerously low. Normally this wouldn't have been too major of a concern as she was not extremely gifted up top (unlike Kat) but a push-up bra worked wonders. "What about silver or blue? We can always go classic black."

Kat gave her a look that clearly said _Duh!_ "Yes, but which ones?" Finally they simply piled all of the pairs that would match the outfit and Rory walked in them to decide which pair fitted her the most comfortably. She ended up decided on a black pair that gracefully strapped across her arched foot, but whose heels she could live with. After applying make-up and finishing her hair, she stared at herself in the mirror.

Kat had slicked Rory's lips with a dangerous red and smoked up her eyes. Her hair was tumbled artfully, with a clip holding it off her neck. The skirt plus the heels made her bare legs seem to climb straight to her waist. The fabric of the top shimmered and teased the viewer with brief outlines of Rory's improved bustline. She looked _hot._

Rory then turned and looked at her friend. Kat had gone for the vixen look, leaving her spiral red curls falling down her back. She wore the quintessential little black dress, short in the skirt, low in the front and back, with such a close fit as to leave little to the imagination. Skyscraper heels in vicious red declared her intention to have fun tonight.

Rory met Kat's eyes in the mirror. "We're going to knock them on their butts tonight."

And they did just that. When they walked into the club Kat had chosen for their girl night out, several heads swiveled their way. Men stared with lust, women with irritation, a few with lust as well. The music was loud, steamy and sticky. Bodies gyrated on the floor, drinks in their hand. The two friends pushed through the crowd surrounding the bar. A ripped man in a white shirt and a sailor's hat yelled "What'll you have?"

For some strange reason this scene made Rory think of her mother. A smile quirking her lips she asked for a Shirley Temple Black, Kat for a White Russian. She winked as she accepted the drink from the bartender and then turned to scout the room.

"Not bad," she shouted to Rory. "Some good choices here tonight."

Rory again scanned the room, but felt less thrilled than she had expected to be at being here. "I don't usually do this," she yelled back at Kat.

"I know, which is why I thought you should. Come on, just stick it out for an hour, and then we'll go home." A sly look from the corner of her eye at a handsome man trying to catch her attention and Kat amended, "well, maybe _you'll_ go home."

Rory laughed and resigned herself to trying to have a good time. She glanced at her watch. 10:43 PM EST. Was Tristan back yet, she wondered? He hadn't called, so maybe not. She glanced up at Kat's invitation to dance, then shrugged. If Tristan wanted to get a hold of her, too late. She needed a night of just girls'. He could wait.

And that's just what he was doing, back at her apartment. He had landed not thirty minutes earlier, half-hoping to see Rory standing amongst the anxious well-wishers at the gate. When he'd failed to spot her there, he'd reasoned that he'd never told her of what _time_ he'd be landing, just that he was coming today.

He'd collected his battered duffel and waved down a taxi, an almost impossible feat to do at the airport. Tristan had heard himself giving the address for Rory's apartment with surprise, but he supposed it was just as well. He had a craving to see her, and he desperately wanted to test if that explosive kiss before he'd left had made any changes. He sure hoped so.

He paid the taxi driver and headed up the stairs to Rory's apartment. He was perplexed when no one answered. Glancing at his watch, Tristan confirmed that it was nearly eleven. She should be home by now, maybe even asleep.

Tristan froze as unpleasant suspicions arose in him. What if she'd gone out with that Jess fellow? Or some other guy? Sure, he'd asked her to leave this night open, but no man understood women. Even him.

No, she wouldn't have done that to him. Maybe she'd had some sort of a gala to go to, one that lasted late. His gut seized this thought with relief. Yeah, that was it, she was working. He'd just wait for her to return and surprise her.

Tristan decided if he was going to wait, he might as well be comfortable. He rummaged around in his duffel for the gift one of the soldiers had given him, smiling when he grasped it. He lifted the set of lock picks out and went to work on her door. Not two minutes later Tristan was inside her door and locking it behind him. Glancing at the watch again, he decided he might have enough time to grab a shower before she came back. That fifteen hour flight left him feeling grungy.

Rory was dancing and having fun, unaware that Tristan was making himself at home in her apartment. Finally, with her feet screaming for relief, she laughed off her dance partner's offer of a ride home, let Kat (who was sitting in the lap of the handsome stranger, whose name turned out to be Calvin) know she was heading home and poured herself into a taxi. She was still close to sober, the one drink being all she'd had, but she was tired.

Rory again found herself wondering about Tristan and where he was. It was almost midnight and she'd still not heard from him. Oh well, she had had fun and that was that.

Unlocking her door, Rory tested the lights and was grateful when they came on. Apparently the super had had them fixed sometime during the day. Tossing her purse on the table near the entranceway, she kicked off her borrowed shoes and headed into the living room. There, she paused. Was she mistaken, or was that a tattered duffel bag on her carpet?

Also, a pair of men's socks encasing a man's feet were propped up on her coffee table. She followed the strong and lean legs in jeans up to a solid chest and pair of shoulders, which connected to a tanned neck. This all led up to a clenched jaw, blazing blue eyes and slightly damp hair. Stunned, Rory couldn't think of what to say. But Tristan could.

"Good evening, Cinderella. Which prince did you skip out to tonight?" His voice was deep and even, but all the more intimidating for it. He folded strong arms across his chest and said, "I'm waiting."

Finally Rory managed to squeak something out. "Oh dear."

_Author's Note: More to come! Sorry, I know it was a cliff hanger, but I think I made up for it in length. Let me know what you think! Thank you to all who have reviewed and please keep doing so!_


	7. Things Are Looking Up

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and criticized. You helped me write a better story, at least I hope you think so. This chapter should answer the questions I've failed to answer previously: Luke and Lorelai are together (not married) and Jess views Rory as a sister now, although he isn't present in this chapter. Logan, Finn and Colin all come back! Please forgive me for not updating for so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think of it, and please be kind!

**Things Are Looking Up**

_Unlocking her door, Rory tested the lights and was grateful when they came on. Apparently the superintendant had had them fixed sometime during the day. Tossing her purse on the table near the entranceway, she kicked off her borrowed shoes and headed into the living room. There, she paused. Was she mistaken, or was that a tattered duffel bag on her carpet?_

_Also, a pair of men's socks encasing a man's feet were propped up on her coffee table. She followed the strong and lean legs in jeans up to a solid chest and pair of shoulders, which connected to a tanned neck. This all led up to a clenched jaw, blazing blue eyes and slightly damp hair. Stunned, Rory couldn't think of what to say. But Tristan could._

_"Good evening, Cinderella. Which prince did you skip out to tonight?" His voice was deep and even, but all the more intimidating for it. He folded strong arms across his chest and said, "I'm waiting."_

_Finally Rory managed to squeak something out. "Oh dear."_

****************

Tristan nodded fiercely. "Indeed. Want to tell me where you were?"

Rory's back stiffened at the demand in his voice. He kissed her before he left, they talked on the phone and now he thought he had the right to know her whereabouts? She could feel the fun of the evening draining out of her and it infuriated her. The spirit of past women's libbers descended on her and she squared off with Tristan.

"You don't get to ask where I was. You don't get to have me sit at home like an inflatable doll waiting for you to call and tell me when we're going to go out. You haven't earned that right. So get out of my apartment, now!" Rory grabbed his duffel bag and threw it into the hall, followed by his shoes and laptop case.

"Wait a minute-" Tristan began, standing up, but Rory ignored him. Digging her finger into his chest, she began to rant and push him out the door.

"No, Tristan. We kissed before you left and _you_ told _me_ how _you_ felt, but we never actually decided what we were to each other. And now, seeing what you would expect of me in an actual relationship, maybe we shouldn't be in one. Now, I'm tired and ready for bed and I want you out of my apartment. So, good-bye." Rory slammed the door in his stunned face, which gave her an immensely satisfying feeling.

Staring at the wooden door, Tristan fought back his instincts that demanded he let himself in again and make Rory listen to him. He obviously hadn't thought carefully about what he was doing when he had confronted Rory like that. He deserved being thrown out on his rear-end like that.

He kept reminding himself of that as he slowly gathered his stuff up and headed to his own apartment. The rage was still coursing through his veins and needed to be controlled. Tomorrow, Tristan promised himself as he lay down on his bed, they would straighten this whole thing out.

_The Next Day, at the Chronicle…_

"Rory Gilmore," Rory said as she answered her phone. Her fingers continued typing rapidly as she concentrated on meeting her deadline.

"In omnia paratus!" Voices sang over the extension. Rory grinned and leaned back in her chair. "Hello, all. In omnia paratus. Who is this?" She heard a brief struggle over the phone before someone started speaking.

"Hey Ace," Logan continued speaking but Rory's breath had caught in the back of her throat. She and Logan had made up and kept in touch via e-mail now, but it had been a long time since she had actually spoken with the man who had been such a major part of her life. "It's the Life and Death Brigade. We're organizing a reunion because most of us happen to be in New York right now and we thought that, since you were an honorary member in college, you might like to meet up with us."

"Blindfolded or am I to be trusted this time?"

He laughed as he remembered her first experience with the LDB. "No blindfold, but bring your gorilla mask just in case. We'll get the rest of the information to you soon. And no one else, just you. See you soon Ace."

She said good-bye and smiled wistfully as she hung up the phone. Seeing Logan again would be great, even if she did regret the way things had ended between them.

"Rory, was that a personal call?" Gary asked as he looked over her shoulder. Startled, she swiveled in her chair.

"Um, yes and no," she answered, thinking fast.

"How so?"

Scrambling, Rory grasped onto an idea. "When I was at Yale, I did an expose on the Life and Death Brigade and sort of became an unofficial member. That was some of the members, who are getting ready to form a reunion and I thought I could write a piece about nepotism in clubs."

"Nepotism in clubs?" Gary repeated, looking interested now. He leaned against her desk and indicated that she should continue. Warming to her subject, Rory did.

"Well, at Chilton Preparatory School, I learned that Sandra Day O'Conner was part of a sorority and she helped others who were part of that same sorority get internships and such. I thought that now would be a good time to see where the members of the Life and Death Brigade are and if they have their positions because of their participation in this secret society."

Gary raked a hand through his hair. "Sounds good, go with it. Finish up those two pieces you have and then get to work on it."

"Alright, thanks Gary." Rory smiled and turned to face her computer again. The articles only needed a little fine-tuning, so she quickly wrapped them up and sent them off. She gathered her things and stopped at Kat's desk.

"Hey, how did things work out with Calvin last night?" Kat stretched backwards and smiled slyly.

"He was wonderful. He's a masseuse at Higher Nirvana in Manhattan. He's got magnificent hands." Rory laughed at the well pleased look on her face.

"Do you have time to grab dinner with me? I finished up my articles early." Kat agreed and grabbed her purse. The two headed over to the Greek deli, ordered and sat down with their sandwiches.

"So, spill. What happened between you and Tristan last night?"

"What makes you think anything happened?" Rory demanded as she chewed her pickle. Kat laughed as she picked up her pastrami on rye.

"You both came into the office looking upset, although he looked unhappier than you, and neither of you have looked at each other all day. So, give."

Rory filled her in on the unexpected visit last night and how it had ended. "I still don't know how he got into my apartment. I'm going to have to have the locks changed."

Kat snickered as she imagined the scene. "I can just see your face when you walked in and saw him. And oh my word, his when you threw him out must have been priceless!"

"He seemed to be contemplating how best to dispose of my body." A popular song filled the restaurant as Kat's phone went off. Apologizing to Rory, she answered it only to have her smile wiped from her face. "Ten minutes," she snapped as she quickly got up to leave.

"What's going on?"

"Shooting in the Village. Gotta go. Have a good night!" Kat called over her shoulder as she left the restaurant. Rory waved to her back and then left herself. After letting herself into her apartment she found a note that had been slid under the door.

Webster Hall - Midnight Tonight

P.S. Wear the Gift

Just like the LDB, Rory thought as she answered the buzzer. "Yes?"

"I have a delivery for a Rory 'Ace' Gilmore?"

"From who?"

"A Mr. Logan Huntzburger."

"Come on up." She buzzed him in and grabbed a tip. Opening the door, she was surprised to see not a delivery man but Tristan standing there holding a large white box with a blue bow.

"What are you doing here?" Tristan shouldered his way in and negligently tossed the box onto the sofa.

"I told the delivery man you were expecting me and would take the box up to you myself. I also gave him a very large tip so he wouldn't question me too hard." He jerked his head towards the box. "Secret admirer? I didn't see a card."

"No, I know who it's from. Can I help you with something?" Rory tucked the money she had had out for the delivery man away and picked up the box. Tristan continued to stand with his hands tucked deeply into his jeans.

"Go ahead, open it. I don't mind."

"No, I'll wait. What do you want Tristan?"

"I want to clear up this misunderstanding between us. Did you think that I meant 'let's be friends' when I kissed you before I left? I thought I had made myself clear as to my intentions towards you."

Rory crossed her arms and glared at him. "You said that you wanted me and that you planned to, quote, 'come after me'. I was never given a chance to respond on how I felt about this."

"You kissed me back!"

"But I don't want to just jump into a serious relationship here! We don't know each other anymore, I doubt we ever really knew each other before! We need time to just date, or be friends at least, before you can let yourself into my apartment and demand to know where I've been. I will not be taken for granted, do you understand me?"

Tristan rubbed his jaw irritably. "How was I taking you for granted?"

"By assuming that just because you declared your intentions towards me, you would be the main focus in my life. I enjoyed our phone conversations, maybe we can go back to doing that, or e-mail. We just need to back up."

"Back up?" Tristan looked incredulous. "Rory, I don't want to be friends. I told you-"

"And I'm trying to tell you something but you're not listening. You seem all ready to jump into a relationship with me. Now, I'm flattered but I did just get out of a messy relationship and I haven't had nearly as much time to think about this as you have. And, I have to be blunt here, I'm clearly not as involved as you are." Hurt flashed across Tristan's face and stung Rory, but she needed to make this clear to him. "We need time, Tristan, or else this will never work. Just give me time to get used to the whole thing, okay?"

Tristan paced angrily for a minute before he once again faced her. "Alright, but with some rules set up. We don't date other people."

"Fine, agreed."

"We talk on the phone and we e-mail each other weekly. I don't know when you'll feel ready to start actually dating me, so you'll have to make the first move." Rory nodded. Weary, Tristan turned towards the door before he seemed to remember something and turned around again. "Can I ask you what's with the box?"

"Sure. Some of my old college friends and I are getting together tonight and we normally have themes. This is probably my costume." He nodded, smiled and left.

Rory felt tired herself after that face-off but she knew it was better to have gotten it over and done with. Sighing a little, she tore the top of the box off and was surprised into laughter. Inside was a costume from the twenties, complete with a feather boa and wig. She lifted the dress out of the box and was surprised to find that it fit perfectly. How did they always get the right sizes for her?

She stretched to answer the phone as it rang, still marveling at the dress. "Hello?"

"Hey, honey, how are you?" Lorelai asked on the other end.

"I'm fine Mom. How's Luke?"

"He's ranting in the kitchen about some new threat to the environment from corporations. And he's cooking some delicious smelling burgers. What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to go to a Life and Death Brigade party."

"Really? At Yale?"

"Nope, the old group is apparently in New York and they invited me to come and meet them. It's a twenties theme. My dress is pretty, black and teal. I've even got a teal feather boa."

"But, Rory, what about Logan? Won't he be there?" The worry in Lorelai's voice warmed Rory. It was comforting to know her mother cared so much about her.

"Yes, he will be there. But we've been e-mailing each other and I think it should go well. Besides, I'm going to be getting a story out of it." Rory glanced at her watch and cut off her mother. "Sorry, but I've got to go if I'm going to be ready on time."

"Okay honey, call me tomorrow at the Dragonfly and let me know how it went."

"I will. Love you, bye!"

"Love you too." The next few hours were hectic as Rory showered, blow-dried her hair, pinned it underneath the waved wig, wiggled into the Gatsby dress and heels, did her make-up and grabbed a coat. She should just make it in time if traffic was obliging. Right when she had grabbed her purse to leave, her buzzer went off.

"Who is it?" she questioned breathlessly.

"In omnia paratus!" An inebriated Australian called out. "Darling, come out and join us! We've the best in drinks this side of the Atlantic!"

"The Atlantic is only a mile east, you idiot." Colin corrected. Apparently Finn was simply leaning against the buzzer and Rory could hear everything going on. Laughing delightedly, she locked her door and rode the elevator impatiently down to join her friends.

As she appeared on the sidewalk, she saw Finn still talking into the intercom, singing to her now. "Over here!" she called out. The group turned to her and whooped loudly. She was hugged, kissed on the cheek and at one point suffered a kiss drenched in alcohol. And it was only 11:30. Rory was released from one set of arms and stumbled to a halt in front of her old love. His brown eyes warmed as they rested on her face.

"Hello, Ace," he said softly as he opened his arms to her.

Author's Note: Sorry Sorry Sorry. Slight cliffhanger here but I'm writing the party scene next. I did want to bring Logan back because he was such an integral part of Rory's life. Even if he did say it was all or nothing in season 7, Rory is a Gilmore girl and no gets over a Gilmore girl. Please, review and please be nice! I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. Sweet and Sour

_Author's Note: Thank you all for your patience. I apologize (again) for the delay in updates. I hope you consider this chapter worth the wait._

**Sweet and Sour**

"Hello Ace," Logan greeted softly as he spread his arms.

Warmth effused though Rory as she returned his embrace. She had truly missed him, because he had been more than a boyfriend. He'd been a very dear friend to her as well.

Locking his fingers together at the small of her back, Logan inspected her face. She still had the blue eyes that never failed to catch his heart. Her skin was baby-fine and translucent. She felt wonderful in his arms but the memory of how they'd parted continued to hurt.

Outwardly his smile was warm. "It's good to see you again, Ace."

Rory returned his smile. "You too. Now, why did you meet me here instead of waiting at the bar?" An arm slung around her as an inebriated Australian offered the explanation.

"Because, love, this incorrigible scamp here refused to go any longer without seeing you. Now that we have done so, I move that we adjourn to the bar, where liquor runs free and women are loose!" A cheer came up from the crowd and it surged forward into the waiting limos. The ride there was chaotic but Rory noticed that Logan never let go of her hand.

Once they were settled at a group of booths, Logan leaned towards Rory. "Want to dance?" he asked, raising his voice to be heard above the driving beat. Laughing, she met his gaze. Up close his brown eyes puzzled her, for she caught a flash of some deep emotion there before it was concealed.

"Don't you remember when you last tried to teach me to dance?" she teased.

"Yes, but my toes have healed since then. Come on." Logan tugged on her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, amidst the gyrating bodies. They just had fun for a while, laughing at their mutual missteps.

But then the music changed to a slow song and Logan gathered Rory in his arms, burying his face in the soft curve of her neck. Enjoying the pleasant emotions flowing though her, Rory laid her head on his chest.

The minute she closed her eyes Tristan's face as he'd told her he wanted more with her popped into Rory's mind. Startled, she jerked back.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. Do you mind if we sit this one out?" Looking as if he'd like to protest, Logan obliged and led her off the dance floor. Finn, Colin and the rest of the gang had already congregated back at the tables. Much laughter abounded as Rory slid into the booth, Logan squeezing in beside her.

"Oh, why'd you stop dancing? You looked so cute out there." Rosalie protested. Colin chimed in.

"Yes, we've never gotten used to seeing him without you. Why not take this time together to make up, eh?" He would have continued but the glare he was receiving from Logan shut him up.

Rory quickly piped up before Finn could continue where Colin had left off, as he was wont to do. "So, what are you doing now, Colin?" As a segue it was pretty weak but it might distract them for a while.

Colin mockingly raised his highball glass in the air. "I have followed in my father's footsteps and become a mogul businessman."

"Businessman of what?"

"As if I'd know," Colin declared, tossing back his drink with a flourish. The group shouted with laughter again. Logan's lips brushed Rory's ear as he explained, "Colin and his father run a shipping company, carrying imports and exports. He's actually really good at it; he just doesn't want to ruin his reputation as a ne'er-do-well."

"And Finn?" She could've sworn that last silky caress hadn't been an accident. She began to have an uneasy feeling that maybe this wasn't just an 'old friends' reunion.

"He's taken over his father's vineyard." Rory heard the amusement lacing his smooth voice. Taken aback at the image of Finn in a wine cellar, lavishly trying all the wine, she giggled helplessly. Meeting Logan's sparkling eyes, she gasped, "Is he good at that too?"

His eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled wider. "He's become quite adept at judging wine. He tastes it all the time to prove it." She broke into giggles again. Logan joined in and smoothly slid his arm behind her. At the move, Rory heard alarm bells ringing loud and clear. This _definitely_ wasn't old home week.

Over the next hour Rory found out where the Life and Death Brigade had ended up. Most had done as Colin and Finn, joining in family businesses. Others had begun to live the life of a trust fund baby. After gaining permission to use a few as examples in her article, no names of course, she made her excuses and got up to leave. Logan also stood to let her out but then captured her hand when she attempted to leave.

"I think I'll leave also. I've got an early meeting." Farewells followed them as they left, with Logan handing Rory into his limo. He gave the driver the address and settled back to watch Rory. Nervously fingering her boa now, Rory gazed out of the window for a while before she reluctantly met that patient gaze.

"Logan, what's this really all about?" He kept his gaze locked with hers as he explained.

"Rory, I want another chance." Shocked, Rory finally took complete stock of Logan now. He'd matured into a quiet man who waited for what he wanted. He still had his father in him, in the way he maneuvered a situation for his benefit. The banked fires in his eyes were a witness to his control and his determination for him to get what he wanted. And right now he wanted Rory.

"Logan, I think it's fair you know that I've sort of got an agreement with someone at work."

"You're not wearing a ring and that's all I care about." He replied. The long car rolled to a stop and he stepped out to open her door. As he helped her out, he kissed her hand. "Just one more chance is all I need." Logan slid into the limo and drove away as Rory dumbly stared after him.

Dazed, Rory stumbled into her apartment. Throwing the boa and wig onto her couch, she flopped onto her bed and immediately fell asleep, only to dream of two pairs of eyes: one pair patient and brown, the other cocky and blue.

While Rory was resting from a night out on the town, Tristan was knocking on the door to an apartment west of Central Park. The pretty maid opened the door, smiling at the man who loomed over her. "Mister Tristan! How wonderful! Your grandfather will be so pleased to see you, I know he will be!" she chirped as she relieved him of his coat and scarf. She shook her finger under his nose and scolded, "I too am happy to see you, but you should have warned me. Breakfast will have to be delayed so I can make more. So, how will you make this up to me?"

Tristan wrapped his long arms around the petite woman who had helped him so much when he was growing up. She was soft and smelled of lemons, just as he remembered. "Rosalie, I've missed you."

Rosalie detected the desperation and relief in his embrace and it worried her. Her baby, as she'd always thought of him, must have been greatly troubled to need a hug so much. She squeezed tightly for a moment before setting him back.

"Good, you were supposed to miss me. Now, go greet your grandfather while I make two fishes and five loaves into a feast." Rosalie shooed him off into the library before she headed to the kitchen.

Walking into the library felt like coming home to Tristan. The deep wingback chairs in deep brown leather framed the gray marble fireplace. A plush Persian rug silenced his footsteps as he walked up to the man sitting behind the mahogany desk. A tall man like his grandson, Janlan Dugrey had gunmetal hair with a handlebar moustache he refused to shave, no matter how much his hairdresser begged him to. For a man hovering dangerously close to eighty, his grip and body were still firm. Janlan despised men who let their bodies sag because of laziness and kept himself trim out of stubbornness and orneriness. Tristan admired no one more than his grandfather.

"About damn time you showed up again. Rosalie was purely pining after you. Where you been hiding yourself, boy?" Janlan demanded. No polite requests from this man, Tristan thought amusedly as he sat down in the heavy brocade chair. He waved away his grandfather's offer of a cigar as he answered, "I've been hiding in Iraq, Grandfather, as you very well know from the e-mails I've sent you."

"Had a phone didn't you? Why not call instead of having me finagle Rosalie into reading those blasted things?" Chomping fiercely on his cigar, Janlan leaned back in his chair, the picture of the successful man.

"Because I could avoid you're tirades that way," Tristan replied calmly.

Janlan barked out a laugh and pounded on his desk. "Confound it, boy, I've missed you. Why don't you come around more often? Been going around after a girl, haven't you?" Janlan asked with a sly gleam in his eye, a gleam his grandson picked up. Eyes narrowing, he demanded, "Just what have you heard?"

Entirely too pleased with himself, Janlan idly picked up a folder and pretended to peruse the contents. "Just that there's a pretty little thing in your office that you seem stuck on but who won't give you the time of day. And that she recently got out of a relationship with Preston Grant, an ambitious prick whose head is filled with air and that she's the girl you pined for while you were at school."

"Prison was more like it," Tristan grumbled. Confound Gary! That old newshound had turned into a snitch this time. Tristan had forgotten how far back the two went. The two had attended the same boarding school as teenagers.

"Now, son, that military school was good for you. Put some steel in your spine. Now, what did you come to see me about?"

Tristan pushed himself out of the chair and strode over to the wide window overlooking Central Park. "I'm not too sure…" he murmured. Just then Rosalie walked in, wrinkling her nose.

Slamming her hands on her hips, she glared at Janlan.

"You've been smoking those horrid cigars again, haven't you? A man your age-"

"A man my age can do as he darn well pleases." Janlan huffed indignantly. He rose regally from the chair and motioned for Tristan to follow him. As he passed Rosalie, he muttered "Harpy." Tristan saw the smile twitch on her lips before she fiercely controlled it.

"I'd be checking my eggs if I were you," she called back. Chuckling freely now, she faced Tristan. "Come along then, let's get some real food in you. I've made plenty." Grasping his arm, she led him into the dining room.

"Fish and bread?" he teased and she swatted at his head.  
"Eggs, bacon and bread," she corrected with a smile. Her smile warmed Tristan as few things did now. As the food was passed and conversation flowed, filled with ribbing and laughter, Tristan realized why he had come to his grandfather's. He had needed a touch of home and its consistency.

_Meanwhile, at Rory's Apartment…_

"Mmgph," Rory garbled unintelligibly. The annoying sound of ringing persisted. She tried to swat at whatever was making the noise but only succeeded in falling off the bed. Rudely awakened, she blearily grabbed the phone.

"What is it?" she yawned. Stretching luxuriously, she snuggled into the blanket that had followed her to the ground.

"What do you mean, what is it?" Gary snapped in her ear. "Rory, do you know what time it is?"

Looking at the clock, she moaned, "Oh no!"

"You bet. We have some bigwigs coming to the office soon and I need you here. So light a fire under your butt or something, but get in here now!" He slammed the phone down but not before Rory heard his curse.

Scrambling to make herself presentable in fifteen minutes, Rory darted outside and rushed to the office. Thankfully, Logan's confession had indelibly burned last night into her mind and she could remember enough to type up her article. Sliding between the closing elevator doors, Rory breathed a sigh of thanks to the person who'd held the door for her.

"My pleasure, Rory," Logan said as he placed his hand at the small of her back. Amused by her stricken stare, he chuckled. "You didn't think I'd not try to find out who my competition is, did you? Besides, I have business here." He lightly propelled her into the office when the doors opened.

While Rory was trying to reason out that cryptic statement, she heard "Mary?" Tristan was leaning against her desk, apparently waiting for her to arrive as he was holding two coffee cups. Without a word of explanation she grabbed the coffee out of his hand and gulped it down.

"Mary?" Logan repeated, assessing the tall man who stood before him. Tristan returned the measuring gaze and straightened up. Opening his mouth he started to speak only to be interrupted by two newcomers.

"Rory! Look who's here!" Kat exclaimed.

"Who's not here?" Rory grumbled sotto voice before swiveling in her chair. Her mouth dropped for the second time in ten minutes.

"Hello Rory, Logan, Tristan." Jess greeted civilly, all the while managing to stand like a rebel. Kat simply beamed as she observed the three men gathered around Rory.

"I thought Jess could pull a Charles Dickens and publish his next short story through our newspaper before he actually publishes it. Gary liked the idea and so did Jess' publisher. Isn't that great, Rory? Jess will be here with us for a while."

"Wonderful," she agreed. Once more looking at the three men around her desk, she mentally added. Just plain wonderful.

_Author's Note: Again, apologies for the extreme delay. Please review anyway!_


End file.
